


Where They Always Take You In (Even When They Shouldn’t)

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 206: Second Doctor Titles, using ‘The Enemy of the World’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where They Always Take You In (Even When They Shouldn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 206: Second Doctor Titles, using ‘The Enemy of the World’.

Planet Earth, especially around the 20th and 21st centuries, constantly looked to the Doctor to save them, be it from alien invaders or themselves. The Doctor loved that silly little planet. The TARDIS was _part_ of him, but Earth was still somehow _home_. So he always did attempt to help, and even managed to almost always succeed.

But what the humans didn’t understand was that it wasn’t necessarily a good thing that the Doctor loved their planet. Half of their alien problems only occurred because of the Doctor.

Torchwood had it right. The Doctor should be classified as the enemy.


End file.
